


Automatonic Mythologic

by Wasthatapun



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fairy!Jon, Gen, Jackalope!rabbit, Spinetaur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Walter’s Amazing Steam Powered Automatons have been separated for so many decades and changed hands so many times that, when by sheer happenstance two of them stumble across each other, they have their first ray of hope that maybe…just maybe they can find their final missing brother and be a family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spinetaur](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19200) by puhpuhtooie. 



The train bounced and jostled along its track as the evening sun dipped lower and lower into the horizon. It slowed, pulling into the station and letting out a great groan of steam as it came to a halt.

Five cloaked figures sat huddled in their seats, not speaking, not drawing any attention to themselves that wasn’t absolutely necessary.

Only the smallest of the figures really even moved, wriggling in his seat as he stared out the window, periodically tugging at his companion’s sleeve at every vaguely-interesting thing that passed.

He was hushed, repeatedly but gently.

”Just a few more minutes,” he was told, “Just a little longer. Just till everyone else is off, then you can move, then you can talk. Just a little longer and we won’t have to hide.”

So he tried his best to settle himself, pulling the cloak tighter around himself and trying to angle the hood to hide the faint blue glow of his eyes.

When finally they exited the train it was only Steve, their guide, who removed his hood.

“You guys stay right here while I go get our bags all right? I’ll only be a moment.”

Michael peeked out from under his hood, giving a nod and hustling the other three off out of the way so they could wait.

His small friend clung to his brother’s arm. They were all incredibly nervous. Michael really doubted anything bad would happen, even if someone figured them out, but he couldn’t fault the two automatons their fear.

It had been a good many decades since the pair had set eyes on their home town and their final memories of the place weren’t exactly pleasant ones.

His other travelling partner, a rough looking gentleman named Sam, elbowed the taller of the two bots. “You two doing okay there, Rabbit?”

He received a nod, a mismatched pair of blue and green optics flashing momentarily from within the hood before being hidden again.

“I think everyone will be much happier once we get out of the main town,” said Steve, returning with the three bags they’d brought along. He tossed them to their owners (Sam, Michael, and Rabbit respectively) and pulled a map from his ever-present satchel.

“So the plan’s stayed the same, tonight we sleep in this inn here,” he motioned to the map, drawing his finger from their position to their destination, “and come morning we’ll start the search. Right?” He was met with nods and folded the map again. Something else shuffled in the bag as he put it away but they all pretended not to notice it.

It was Michael who stepped up to handle getting their rooms.

The Inn Keeper gave them an inquiring glance “What’s with them?” he asked, tilting his head to indicate the only two of their group to not remove their hoods. Michael leaned onto the counter and offered his most wolfish grin “If I tell, do we get a discount? ‘Cause otherwise, it’s really none of your business,” and with the man still staring at him in surprise he snatched up the key and motioned for the others to follow.

Nobody slept especially well that night. Steve had the closest thing to a nights rest, dozing quietly with his back to the wall and his satchel grasped protectively in his arms. Sam and Michael spent the whole night attempting to repair a glitch in Rabbit’s gyros that had been completely throwing off his balance the entire trip, while The Jon stared nervously out the window at the village beyond.

Groggy eyed and limp tailed they started out in the wee hours of the morning, trudging their way to the forest’s edge.

Once again Steve unfurled the map, which was really more for their benefit than his. There was a black circle around what had once been the automaton’s home and a line leading off into the forest. 

“We’re going to start in this area and hope he’s stayed close to civilization. If we take more than two nights out there we’ll come back and restock then start again further away. Still sound good?” Everyone nodded and without any further conversation they entered the woods.

It took all of ten minutes for The Jon to start whining.

“Michael?”

“Yes, the Jon?” he knew exactly what was coming.

“Can we take the cloaks off yet?”

“No Jon, not yet. Keep your hood up, too.”

They kept walking another minute or so.

“Michael?”

“Yes Jon.”

“How ‘bout now?”

“No.”

The cycle continued every few minutes as slowly the village drew further away and out of their view with Sam and Rabbit laughing openly and Steve chuckling lightly to himself as he led the way.

Finally it was Rabbit who peeked over his shoulder, they were far from any other human eyes now and had veered off the main road into the forest, and decided it was safe.

“Y-Y-You know W-what? I think we’re far E-Enough now to lose these things, W-what do ya say guys?” 

Sam and Michael exchanged looks, thinking it over. You could almost see every risk being weighed in their minds.

“Alright, lets lose these stupid things.” Sam finally agreed, tossing the cloak aside revealing his ginger moustache and bowler.

The Jon was ecstatic. He let out a whoop of joy and flailed as he tried to fight his way out of the woefully oversized fabric.

“Now, just because we don’t have to hide doesn’t mean you have permission to-” Michael was already too late. 

The second the cloth cleared his head a pair of iridescent blue butterfly wings popped open from where they had been folded and held against his back and with a quick flutter he had launched himself over their heads.

Michael let out a sigh as the golden bot hovered a few feet over their heads making little noises of joy and excitement. He couldn’t bring himself to demand the bot return to the ground and couldn’t blame him for his excitement.

While The Jon’s wings were designed with the ability to fold over themselves and angle down his back to take up less room, it was extremely uncomfortable for him to have to stay that way and it had been a full week that he’d been forced to keep them hidden and a month since last he’d actually been able to fly.

“Tha J-J-J-Jon! Don’t go W-W-wandering O-off okay?” called Rabbit as he tugged his own cloak off, being careful that it didn’t catch on his small antlers with his long ears popping up as he did so. 

Even with how bad his glitches and stutter were now, it was still leaps and bounds better than when Sam had first met him. The poor bot could take up to ten minutes to get out a single sentence and had been prone to getting trapped in endless loops.

It had taken the combined efforts of both Sam and Michael to get him working as well as he was now.

The Jon dove low and snagged the hat Rabbit had only just finished digging out of his pack right from the bot’s hands, sticking his metal tongue out and giggling as he soared back up to a height well out of the copper bot’s reach.

Rabbit’s long ears flattened against his head as he shouted at his brother who simply darted this way and that, dangling the hat just beyond his reach.

“You know,” Steve finally spoke up, bringing both the bots to a stop as they turned their attention to the normally silent guide. “We have a lot of ground to cover. And its really unlikely that brother of yours would be staying this close to town.” He levelled them with a calm but serious gaze. “So you two might want to hurry up a bit.”

The Jon pouted, lowering himself to solid ground with his wings drooping behind him as he passed the hat back.

“Sorry.” he muttered sulkily.

Rabbit snatched the hat back and settled it into its rightful place, carefully fitting his antlers through the holes in his hat.

“Y-Y-Yeah, you should be, messin’ W-With a bots hat like that.” he huffed, his tail twitching in irritation.

They bickered like that constantly, little spats that usually ended with a few minutes of pouting before they were best of friends again. It had been amazing for Sam and Michael to watch as, even after decades of being separated, they talked and teased and toyed with each other as if they’d never left the other’s side. Michael wished he could go back in time and shake the hand of the man who’d engineered the two marvels; The Jon had talked about him so much it was like Michael knew him personally. 

He watched his two mechanical friends as they continued on, pressing ever further into the dense forest. The Jon, designed after fairies of legend, was once again flitting about above their heads, weaving in and out of the branches and sometimes disappearing from sight only to reappear a few moments later with yet another brightly colored feather tucked behind his ear. He always insisted the feathers were gifts from ‘his bird friends’ but Michael wasn’t always so sure.

Then there was the earthbound Rabbit, who had been modelled off the western legend of the jackalope and sported not only a pair of long rabbit like ears but also small antlers and a mechanical bunny tail that required alterations be done not only on any pants he wore but also his beloved coachman hat. Even with a faulty knee joint and rusted hips he sauntered along toward the middle of their little group. He was stubborn in the best way, not allowing any misfortune stand in his way, and he’d had many.

One of Rabbit’s ears suddenly tilted (Michael loved how Rabbit’s ears and The Jon’s wings were so very expressive, you could tell exactly how either were feeling from a mile away) and he burst out laughing. 

“Hey, Tha Jon!”

The Jon fluttered back down and seated himself on a branch just a bit ahead of them.

“Yeah Rabbit?”

“You realize what we’re doin’?”

The Jon looked down at him curiously. “We’re lookin’ for The Spine… aren’t we?”

“Well yeah, but do you realize what that makes this?”

Jon’s wings tilted to the side the same way his head did.

Grinning his head off Rabbit started singing.

“Let’s have a horse adventure! Let’s have a horse adventure!” 

The Jon’s wings perked in an expression of realization and entertainment and he tumbled off his perch to land next to his brother and belt out the next line.

“Everyone loves a horse adventure!”

They were both laughing now and sang out in perfect unison “TALLY HO!”

It kept going from there, getting more and more ridiculous as they went until The Jon announced his preferred mount was a quesadilla and then had to spend the next couple minutes explaining to Rabbit exactly what a quesadilla was. And then another few minutes arguing whether or not you could ride one.


	2. Chapter 2

They searched the entire day, praying for even the slightest sign that could lead them in the right direction. Rabbit and The Jon’s attention was mostly fixated on Steve who was the only one of them with any kind of tracking skills. It was impressive how calm he remained as they pestered him hour after hour. He explained what every bend of grass and broken leaf could mean, what their best chance was and that certain directions could be ruled out because of one thing or another. Rabbit was interested, his ears twitching and tilting in curiosity. The Jon really tried to pay attention but would quickly lose interest before flitting off only to return a few minutes later asking Steve to repeat himself.

It was around noon when Sam started humming absently to himself and Michael realized he knew the tune. It was one The Jon sang often and in fact the flitting faebot began doing just that with Rabbit picking up the harmony a moment later. Suddenly, the forest was filled with music and everyone was smiling.

They only stopped for a little while for lunch, just long enough to scarf down a bit of food and make sure Rabbit and The Jon’s boilers were topped off before they continued. Sam was pretty sure he saw Steve slipping bits of his lunch into his satchel and speaking to it but decided to let it go. Well, at least until they started off again and Sam realized a corner of the man’s bag was smouldering. 

“Umm… Steve? WH-WH-Whats up with your bag?” Rabbit asked, pointing out the little-but-growing patch of brown and black that was letting a trail of smoke.

Steve cursed, swinging the bag off his shoulder and thrusting a hand into it as his voice turned chastising. He pulled out something small that was quickly hidden away in his vest. They all stared at him as he lectured whatever was hidden away in a hissed whisper none of them could make out and attempted to stamp out the still burning bag.

It was Michael who cleared his throat loudly and finally stepped forward. “Okay, ummm… we’ve kinda been turning a blind eye cause you’re such a great guide and everything but… well… what the hell is the thing you keep talking to in that bag?”

Steve glared at them, his hand still protectively over the lump in his shirt as he refused to speak.

The Jon had settled himself onto a low branch and was dangling upside down by his knees “Is it a imaginary friend?” he asked innocently

“No! I don’t have an imaginary friend!” Steve snapped. He looked down at the bundle with an expression of worry and uncertainty before sighing and turning to face them properly.

It was small, brown, reptilian, and it clung to the front of his shirt nuzzling into the cloth as it sighed little puffs of black smoke.

“Steve… what- what is that?” Michael stared at the tiny creature as it crawled up to Steve’s shoulder and curled around the back of his neck, camouflaged almost completely by his hair. 

“His name’s Errol.” Steve offered, giving it an affectionate rub under its chin.

“You’ve been carrying a dragon around… in your bag… this whole time?” Sam sputtered.

“Well, where else would you carry a dragon? I wasn’t gonna keep him out in the open.” 

By now The Jon had left his perch with a squee and was hovering just beside Steve’s shoulder, cooing and fawning over the tiny fire-breathing reptile.

“So that’s how you lit the fire so quickly! He’s so tiny! Can I pet him? I think he likes me, does he fly?!” The Jon giggled as Errol nipped at his fingers and chirped happily at all the attention he was getting after so long hidden away.

“Well I guess that kinda explains why you weren’t especially bothered by a robotic fairy and jackalope hiring you to help find their missing centaur brother out in the forest.” Sam shrugged as Rabbit gave a twitch of his tail and raised his hands for attention.

“A’right, a’right. How ‘bout W-We get a move on? Th-Tha Spine’s not gonna F-Find himself, ya know.” 

Steve relaxed a little, his secret not nearly as big of a deal as he worried it would be, especially not in this group.

They were all in high spirits as they continued their search, Errol periodically leaving Steve’s shoulder to flit about with the ever excitable The Jon or even to perch happily on Rabbit’s antlers, much to the clockwork automaton’s aggravation. Whenever the dragon landed on him, his ears would flatten against his scalp until it got bored and moved on.

But as the sun dipped down past the tree line their hopes had faded. Even bright, ever-optimistic Jon had started to doubt they’d find anything. It was when he planted his feet firmly on the ground and returned to walking alongside them, wings tucked tight against his back, that Michael realized exactly how worried he was.

By the time they’d stopped to make camp for the evening his blue optics were brimming with oil tears.

“W…What if we don’t find him Rabbit?” his voice wavered, “What if he’s not out here? What if something happened? W-W-What if he’s out there just rusting and-” His voice-box crackled as he whimpered and oil dripped down his cheeks.

“Y-Y-You can’t think like that Tha Jon! SP-SP-Spine was always the tough one, he W-Was always best at T-taking care of himself and us and he used tah help Pappy with repairs, remember?” The Jackalope bot pulled his brother into a tight hug and ran his hand calmingly through Jon’s copper curls. “W-We’re gonna find him Tha Jon, don’t you worry.”

Even with those comforting words and his brother holding him protectively it took a long time to fully calm The Jon down. 

He seemed to perk up slightly when Steve asked him to help start the fire and he found that just meant holding up things for Errol to burn and setting it in the right place.

He cheered up the rest of the way when Michael pulled the mandolin out of his own pack and began playing the song they’d made up together - ‘Make Believe’, they’d called it - and spent the rest of the night teaching it to Rabbit, Sam, and even forcing Steve to get involved.


	3. Chapter 3

The waxing moon had reached its apex, now making its way back to the horizon, and Michael was still awake. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t settle his mind this night when everyone else had drifted off almost instantly. Sam was snoring softly a few feet to his right; Steve had his dragon nuzzled protectively against his chest. Even Rabbit had powered down without protest, The Jon splayed over his lap drooling black oil onto the dirt as his wings rustled and shifted idly in the light evening breeze.

Then, because Michael was the only one still awake, he was the only one who heard it. The delicate strokes of a harp met his ear, the music gentle and mesmerizing and without thinking Michael was walking.

He was walking away from his friends and away from the safety of the fire and into the darkness of the forest.

There was only just enough light for Michael to make his way by, being led by the strangely familiar tune that always seemed just barely too quiet to make out properly. He stumbled through the under-brush and pushed his way through bramble as he sought the source of the haunting melody.

It was closer now.

“Hello?” Michael called out into the darkness.

“I can hear your music, it’s really beautiful.” He strained his hearing, hoping for some response. But even the harp had stopped now and suddenly Michael was aware of just how very alone he was.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat and prayed he could find his way back to the camp.

Something moved behind him.

“H-hello? Please be a good thing,” he called weakly.

His wish was answered in the negative when a boar pushed its way out of some brush and gave a gruff snort as it sighted him.

The thing about wild boars is this. They are very large, very strong, and they are not afraid to gore a full grown man and devour what’s left.

So Michael ran for all he was worth. He crashed through the trees and vaulted over low limbs and jagged boulders and for a single shining moment he thought he might actually be gaining a lead when a raised root grabbed hold of his ankle and twisted violently. It sent Michael tumbling heel over tail down a hill to where he eventually lay sprawled on his back at the bottom with the boar slowly and patiently stalking its way down the steep incline.

He was met with sharp pain when he tried to stand, pain hard enough to throw him back onto the ground where he shuffled futilely away from the ever approaching boar.

This was not how he’d thought his life would end. This was not how he thought anyone’s life would end. But there was no way out and no possibility of help so he screwed his eyes shut and wondered if it would at least be quick.

When there was a crash behind him and something heavy was suddenly standing over him, he decided he was going to keep his eyes tightly closed.

He kept them shut tight as there was a loud, threatening whinny and he felt the earth around him shake as something came down hard on either side of him. A harsh snort came from somewhere above him. The boar squealed and the sound of its bulk forcing its way through the forest faded quickly into the distance.

There was a long moment of silence before Michael was able to gather the courage to open his eyes. He found himself staring at a gleaming metal hoof and as his gaze travelled upward his mind marveled. His life had been saved by a mechanical horse? No, not a horse, a Centaur! He let out a laugh as he stared up at his savior and the ultimate goal of their searching. 

The equine automaton regarded him with a distant kind of curiosity before flicking his tail and turning to trot away. 

Michael scrambled to his feet, calling after him. Or rather, he tried to, his weight resting on his ankle caused an intense pain to shoot up his leg, and he crumpled to the ground again.

“Wait!” he called weakly, clutching at the damaged appendage. “Please wait!”

The centaur didn’t turn, didn’t look back.

“Spine!” That drew his attention; he turned back with a mild expression of surprise and took a few steps closer to the injured human.

“W-we’ve been looking all over for you. I can’t believe I found you! I… I take care of your brother, The Jon. They’ve been searching for you. That’s why I’m here!” Michael wasn’t sure if he was making any sense but he kept right on babbling. The tall automaton knelt beside him and gave him a questioning look.

Michael nodded emphatically. “Your brothers, they’re here! Well, not here, back at camp, it’s- that way I think… maybe? I’m not sure any more. Thanks for saving me, by the way.”

The pain in his ankle was starting to make it hard for him to think and he wondered how he was ever going to make it back to camp.

He felt sick and wobbly. “I think I might have broke my ankle,” he said distantly.

The Spine seemed to consider his words, finally he let out a long sigh of steam and stood again, raising himself onto his four strong legs and offering a hand. Michael stood shakily, being careful to keep any weight off his damaged ankle and let out a yelp as he was scooped into The Spine’s arms like a child. 

The Centaurbot stared down at him, an eyebrow raised quizzically and it took Michael a moment to realize what he wanted. Michael scanned the tree line and was fortunate enough to catch the silhouette the smoke of their camp-fire cast against the moon.

“There!” he gestured vaguely up at the smoke, his head was swimming and pain was still shooting up his leg.

“That’s gotta be our fire, no one else is out here, we follow that and-“

He was caught off guard when suddenly The Spine sped into a full gallop and Michael’s voice caught in his throat.

The forest flashed by as he galloped gracefully through the trees. Not a single hoof fall was hesitant or unsure as he drew ever closer to the thin column of smoke. This was his forest, his domain.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had had that strange dream where you think you’ve stumbled backward off a step and ended up jolting himself awake. He glanced around and his heart skipped a beat as he realized Michael’s spot was empty. He crawled over to the sleeping Steve and shook him, only to be met by a small column of fire as Errol peevishly huffed at him and tried to go back to sleep.

Sam tried again, this time careful not to disturb the reptilian fire starter.

“Steve… Steve! Steve, Michael’s gone. Did you see anything?” he hissed and slowly the fast asleep guide woke.

“Wah? What do you mean he’s gone?” he slurred, rubbing sleep from his eyes and giving Errol a tap on the snout when he made a threatening hiss at being disturbed again.

“I mean I woke up and he’s not here!”

“Maybe he went to make a nature check.” Steve grumbled, turning onto his side and starting to drift off again.

“But he couldn’t possibly be stupid enough to wander off on his own without telling anyone.” Sam hissed worry tingeing his voice.

Steve was awake now, shifting his pet to his shoulder where it growled and huffed at being woken. 

”I- I’m sure he’s fine… We’ll just wake up Rabbit and The Jon and have a look around for-“

Something moved in the dark beyond their camp-fire, branches and twigs snapping loudly in the quiet night air. It sounded like something large.

”Th- That’s probably him now.” Steve didn’t sound especially confident and pulled a rather nasty looking knife from his boot as they both watched the black for the noise’s source. 

Michael came shoving his way through the bushes, his hair stuck up in every which way and clinging to a long stick like his life depended on it.

”Hey guys.” He said weakly, a smile plastered on his face. “You wouldn’t believe what I just went through!”

He hobbled a few steps closer before turning and making a beckoning motion at the forest behind him. “And you’re not gonna believe who I found!”

Sam and Steve exchanged confused looks and got to their feet. Slowly, suspiciously, they approached the disheveled looking Michael.

”What’s with the stick?” Sam asked.

Michael looked down at himself and his manic grin dropped ever so slightly. “Oh, I think I broke my ankle.”

”You what?!?”

”No no no, that’s not the important part, I did it!”

”You did what, Michael?”

”I… well look!” He motioned behind himself. They both peeked over his shoulder and started.

Standing before them, metal gleaming in the moonlight and dull glow of the fire, was the very focus of their search. 

The Spine regarded them all with an edge of distrust, letting out a huff of steam and shuffling from hoof to hoof as they stared each other down.

His glare was most intensely focused on Steve, who with a start realized he was still brandishing his knife. He tucked it away with a quiet “Sorry, thought you might be something coming to hurt us…”

He was met with a derisive snort.

They all were so focused on the imposing figure that none of them heard the gentle whirr-buzz that accompanied The Jon waking from stasis and his wings reinitializing. He stretched and yawned, a trail of steam drifting from his lips as he did so, giving his wings a quick flutter before he got up. 

In fact, nobody noticed anything until there was a sudden squeal and a blue blur shot past the stunned humans to tackle the silver centaur.

”SPINE! WE FOUND YOU! I WAS GETTING SO SCARED BUT RABBIT SAID I WAS BEING SILLY AND YOU WERE FINE BUT HE ALWAYS SAYS THAT AND THEN…” The Jon babbled excitedly, his arms flung around his wayward brother’s shoulders and his wings buzzing in a blur. 

For his part The Spine stared down at the smaller bot, frozen in shock. His optics were wide and his mouth hung open in utter disbelief.

As The Jon clung to him and continued to pour out every thought that passed through his mind, culminating in:

“-and I missed you so much!”

The Spine’s expression softened and changed as if it was slowly dawning on him that this was really happening, a smile crept onto his face as he pulled the smaller bot into a tight hug. 

By that time Rabbit had also woken from stasis and his voice was soft as he approached.

“W-We found yah! You’re ok-k-kay! I w-w-w-as so s-scared somethin’ had happened a-a-a-a-“

Sam could see the loop as it started but before he could move to try and fix it The Spine had knelt down onto his four legs and pulled his other brother into the embrace, the motion sufficient to break him out of his endlessly repeating skip.

“—And you didn’t make it!” he finally finished; his ears flopped back showing his worry and relief. 

For a moment the three bots stayed like that, arms wrapped tight around one another, the Spine’s head buried between theirs, until the Spine let go and backed away to wipe the oil that was trickling down his cheeks.

Rabbit set a comforting hand on his brother’s flank and, giving him a knowing smile, offered a handkerchief that had been lurking in one of his pockets.

The Jon was ecstatic; his overly expressive wings twitching and flicking behind him as he bounced about introducing everyone at a speed that meant nobody could actually understand what he was saying. He turned to continue his rambling monologue by introducing Michael, only to stop short. 

His wings made an audible snap with the speed they closed against his back and his eyes widened as he suddenly realized his friend was in pain.

“Michael, what happened to your leg?!”

“I just had a little disagreement with a boar, nothing to worry about.” He tried to wave off the brass bots worry even as he wobbled unsteadily.

Steve gave him a disbelieving look. “Didn’t you say you thought you’d broken your ankle?”

The Jon’s wings snapped open again and began flapping so fast they thrummed with nervousness. “You what?! W-W-We gotta fix that!”

He glanced quickly from Michael, to Sam, to Rabbit, to Spine, to Steve and back to Michael again. “How do we fix that?!”

“Well, first you stop doing whatever that is with your wings,” Steve said, and the thrumming stopped. “Thank you.”

Sam lifted his bowler and ran a hand over his scalp. “We might have to go straight back to the village if it’s too bad.” he grumbled

All three bots flinched, The Spine even taking a few uneasy steps back toward the forest as his tail twitched in irritation. No one could blame them for not wanting to return to a place that had quite literally forced them from their homes on baseless superstition and ignorance. Even if it had happened near on a century ago.

“We don’t even know if he’s broken it yet.” Steve countered. 

They looked to Michael who was still holding onto his improvised walking stick for dear life.

“I’m fine guys its nothing to worry about reall..” He lost his balance just enough to try and steady himself with his injured leg, only to cry out in obvious pain. It was only good fortune and Steve’s quick reaction that kept him from landing in a heap yet again.

With an aggravated sigh Steve threw Michael’s arm over his shoulder, taking most of his weight. “Come on, let’s get you over by the fire so I can get a better look at you.” And together they were able to hobble to the fireside.

Sam shook his head as he too moved from the shadow of the forest into the fires amber glow. If there was one thing he’d learned about Michael since meeting him and starting this whole adventure it was that for all his smarts he could be incredibly stupid and stubborn at times, it looked like tonight he was getting all of it out of his system at once.

The Spine didn’t move, still shifting uncomfortably at the edge of the clearing, still comfortably protected by its dark shadow. He took in their camp, these humans who huddled around their injured friend worrying and fussing. 

It wasn’t safe, was never safe. Everything in his processors was telling him to run, to turn back to the safety of the forest and hide.

Then a hand took his and Rabbit was looking up at him with that knowing smile and The Jon flitting at his side grinning from ear to ear. He couldn’t help but smile back and, together, they stepped into the warm halo of the fire’s light.

He settled himself on the opposite side of the fire as Steve and Sam argued with Michael over the state of his ankle. The Jon came to a landing at Michael’s side, hands over his mouth and eyes wide.

“Is it bad? Is he G-Gonna die!?” he squeaked, his voice muffled by his hands.

Sam laughed, “No he’s not gonna die.”

Steve was inspecting Michael’s ankle as gently as he could, but even then Michael was cringing as he bit his lip hard against the pain.

“It’s definitely not broken. It’s Just a very bad sprain but I just don’t have what I’d need to fix it, and without proper shelter…” he let it hang, but they all knew what he was saying. They’d have to go straight back to the village and be stuck there till Michael’s ankle healed.

The Spine shifted, stamping his feet to draw attention and attempting to pantomime something that completely escaped the human.

He huffed in aggravation only to snap his fingers in sudden realization. He reached out and grabbed Rabbit, whose ears twitched in surprise as something unseeable passed between them. The moment passed and Rabbits ears slid back in an expression of wonder. 

“Hah… Almost forgot we could do that!” he muttered before turning back to the rest of his companions.

“There’s a cabin, it’s N-N-Not too F-far from us. Says the G-G-G-guy who built it moved away A-A-ages ago, had kids that K-kinda thing.” Rabbit shrugged “But he left every-TH-TH-thing there in case Spine ever needed it.”

“And how do you know that Rabbit?” 

“Oooh ooh I know!” The Jon started bouncing, one hand waving in the air. He always got excited when he actually knew the answer to a question. 

“Pappy…he made this thing where if we’re close enough, we can talk! In our heads! Without wires or anything! Me ‘n Rabbit don’t need it all that much but it’s… it’s really useful for Spine… caus’a…” He pattered off, looking uncomfortably to his brother who turned his gaze away.

“So yeah,” Rabbit continued, picking up the explanation for his brother, “Pappy called it a wireless telegraph, it’s really slifty.”

“So now the only question is, do we wait till morning or risk going there now?” Steve asked as Errol crawled from his shoulder to Michael’s. Where it cooed and nuzzled against his throat like a worried kitten.

There was a crash in the distance and Michael paled, certain he could hear a far off grunting-squeal. “Now! Now is good, I say we go now.”


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few minutes to pack away what equipment they’d brought. With Michael constantly trying to find some way to be helpful only to end up causing himself more pain and getting told off for trying to move around with a bad ankle.

The Jon haltingly brought up the possibility of Michael being allowed to ride on The Spines back.

“Cause…cause he’s just gonna hurt himself tryin to walk with that stick” “Jee thanks Jon.” “And its not easy to carrying somebody while you’re trying to show us which way to go.”

At first The Spine didn’t look at all pleased with the idea, but after a bit of thought he finally gave in, kneeling down to make it a bit easier for the injured human to clamber aboard.

“It isn’t going to be fun, runnin around in these woods when it’s this dark.” Sam pointed out as he hoisted his pack onto his shoulders. 

Steve inspected Michael’s makeshift walking stick for a moment, then with one swift kick snapped it in half and wrapped a spare bandana around the end of it. He smiled, nodding at his work approvingly, then held it at arm’s length, looking to Errol.

“Would you be so kind?”

The tiny dragon puffed up its chest and shot a column of fire that caught the bandana alight.

Steve smiled, a quick twist of the wrist brought the torch around in a small arc, then another, then with a twist and a flick he’d sent the thing tumbling and spinning into the air only to calmly catch it again as it returned. He did that a few more times, the flames dancing and winding around him in intricate designs.

When he had finally finished his display everyone stared.

“What T-The heck was that?” Rabbit asked after a long pause.

Steve shrugged, now holding the torch in a more conventional manner, “I own a dragon and I get bored sometimes.” he rubbed Errol under the chin, who cooed and purred in reply. “And Errol thinks it’s pretty”

There really was no response to that, especially considering it wasn’t even the strangest thing about their little group.

“Spine says it’s TH-This way, shouldn’t take U-U-U-us too long to get there.” Rabbit announced, motioning off into the forest.

The Spine led the way, Michael sitting sidesaddle on his back with The Jon drifting along at his side, the blue glow of his wings reflecting off the underside of the leaves and his brothers titanium skin. On his other side was Steve, torch held high to light their way, with Rabbit and Sam staying close behind them.

 

It wasn’t especially far and the cabin was larger than they had expected. The Spine never bothered to lock it, seeing as nobody ever traveled out this far and on the off chance someone did they probably really needed it and he would just avoid the area for a few days.

Both Sam and Steve had to help Michael down without him getting him hurt and with an arm over each man’s shoulder they helped him hobble inside, The Spine having to duck his head as he followed.

It was surprisingly well kept, for an abandoned cabin in the middle of a forest. The Cabin was rather sparsely furnished. There was a fireplace, a small kitchen area, a table with six dust-covered chairs, a dresser, a bedside table, and a single bed. Which they gingerly settled Michael onto, propping his ankle up on the foot board carefully, while Steve started searching the cupboards for supplies to help Michael’s ankle, The Jon fluttering by his shoulder ‘helping’, and was more than a little surprised to find everything he’d need.

 

One corner of the room had been cleared, the table shoved away at an awkward angle, the carpet had apparently been dragged from the center of the room to over by the window and there were blankets, pillows, and books scattered about. 

Sam nudged the blanket with his foot as he crossed back to the bed, only mildly curious at the setup. “Huh, like a lil’ nest.” he muttered.

Rabbit grinned widely at his brother, who glared back at him as if he knew exactly what was coming.

”So got yourself all nice and saddled in here I see.”

The Spine groaned, putting a palm to his forehead in mild annoyance.

”Awww come on, you know I’m only tryin tah stirrup a lil trouble!” He chuckled as on the other side of the room Michael and The Jon had started giggling quietly.

Rabbit’s ears twitched as if he was listening to something as The Spine glared at him, he smirked after a moment and said. “Come on, Spine, that sort of behavior really doesn’t BEHOOVE you.” 

“If I were you I’d just kick him.” Sam offered offhandedly from where he was helping Steve to bind Michael’s ankle.

He sighed, steam puffing out in a cloud of annoyance and a smile sneaking its way onto his lips despite himself. Rabbit’s puns had always been a source of irritation but he’d missed it. And obviously Rabbit had missed it too from how relaxed he looked now that he’d gotten that out of his system and had turned his attention to one of the books.

“Heh, ‘Assorted Fairytale’s’, good choice.” he said as he began to flip through the pages, The Spine shrugged, settling down in his spot, Rabbit leaning against his side and continuing to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Even with the high ceilings and surprising amount of square footage when you add in three humans, an automatonic jackalope, a faebot with a large wingspan, and a robotic centaur suddenly there doesn’t seem to be nearly as much elbow room. The Jon was getting especially aggravated rather quickly as he was told not only that he wasn’t allowed to fly indoors. But also (after the fourth time that he’d accidentally smacked someone) needed to keep his wings folded away.

So he sat in the corner with The Spine, perched on his brother’s flank and pouting miserably.

“Oh, S-S-Stop your whining, Tha Jon, it’s not our fault your too big tah fly in here.” Rabbit snapped after the fifth heavy, dramatic sigh

Something clicked in the brass bots head and he perked up with a smile. “So…” he grinned, sliding off his perch and taking a step toward his other brother “what you’re saying is, if I was smaller nobody would care if I buzzed around a bit?”

He stared up at Rabbit hopefully as Rabbit stared back at him, one ear tilted slightly in confusion when suddenly both ears popped up with realization and slid back as he said “No…No, The Jon”

“But…”

“No buts, you aren’t allowed.”

“But it’d make everything easier and I haven’t gotten to in sooooooo lloonnnngggggg!” He whined.

Steve looked up, confused, from where he and Errol were getting a fire started in the fireplace. “What are you guys even talking about?” 

He was ignored, Rabbit throwing his arms up in defeat and gesturing to his relaxing equine sibling as his tail twitched in annoyance “Spine, you talk some sense into him!”

“What’s he talking about, the Jon?” Michael asked curiously.

“Oh, I’m special” He chirped happily, as Spine reached over and snagged his suspenders to pull him closer.

Michael didn’t seem too surprised or confused by the announcement “You mean the thing in your chest? With the koi and the hotdog and the void?”

Steve and Sam, on the other hand, were “Wait the what now?!?!”

“No, other than that.” The Jon replied offhandedly, finally paying attention to whatever The Spine was trying to tell him.

Apparently the argument grew intense rather quickly, though it had remained on the wireless telegraph leaving everyone else (except Rabbit) to only guess at what was actually being said by their body language.

The Spine’s expression was disapproving and he was waving a finger at The Jon, who was simpering and whining in response. His arms crossed, his shoulders up, and stomping his foot immaturely.

It all culminated with a loud sigh as The Spine put a palm to his face in aggravation and The Jon stalked to the other side of the cabin, and supposedly out of wireless range.

“W-W-Well guess what?! I’m gonna and there’s nuthin you can do to stop me!” he announced as one gold hand raised to his neck.

Rabbit made a lunge for his hand “D-Don’t you DA-dare!” but he was too late, there was a tiny click.

 

The Jon smiled triumphantly and a rattling noise came from his chest, as the gold plates clicked over themselves, folding over each other in a spinning, whirring pattern. The Jon shunted up like a telescope, shrinking and shrinking until it started to defy the laws of physics.

Finally, there stood the tiny, tiny little faebot, a little taller than a human’s hand. Hands on his hips, he fluttered his wings and smiled coquettishly.

‘What.’ said Sam, far too calmly for a man that had just witnessed a beings mass shrunken into almost nothing.

“It shows that I’ve known you too long that this doesn’t even surprise me.” deadpanned Michael.

‘Uh.’ said Steve, Errol perched on his shoulder and watching the bot with bright eyes.

The Jon did a somersault before buzzing the Spine’s head and stuck out his tongue. He flew out of reach before he could be grabbed.

‘I’m a golden bullet!’ he crowed and did figure of eights above their heads.

The Spine snorted steam, and Rabbit merely grinned.

‘Who wants to play Peter Pan with me?’ he asked, flitting over to land on Michael’s knee.

 

Only, instead of his planned triumphant pose, he wobbled and listed, sliding off Michael’s knee and bouncing as he hit the bed.

“Jon! Oowww!” Michael jerked forward only to move his ankle and send another jolt of pain up his leg.

The Jon propped himself up, looking around himself groggily with his wings drooping behind him.

Much more carefully this time, Michael sat forward and picked up the tiny bot, laying him into the palm of his hand.

He used his finger to brush aside the copper curls and gently nudged him. “Hey, The Jon, you okay there buddy? What’s wrong?”

The Jon didn’t so much answer as make a mewling noise as he curled up and snuggled into his friends palm, legs dangling over his wrist, and his photo receptors shuttering slowly as he began to nod off.

Rabbit sighed, snatching up Steve’s water bottle as he crossed the room and sat at Michael’s side.

“What’s the matter with him?” Michael asked, voice dripping with worry.

Rabbit slid his hand under Michael’s and tilted it so that The Jon was more or less sitting up, he grumbled and shifted and tried to curl further into Michael’s palm, hiding his face under his arm.

“He’s just tired, there’s a reason he isn’t allowed to do this, it uses up all his power reserves and empties his boiler.” He held the water bottle to The Jon’s lips. “Get some water in him and he’ll be right as rain.”

The Jon’s tiny nose scrunched and he batted it away weakly, “Nnuuooo, lemmme ‘lone.” he muttered, trying even harder to hide away and go to sleep.

Rabbit ‘tsked’ and tilted the tiny bots head up with a pinky. “You gotta, Tha Jon, you know you’ll feel better after. Wakey time now.”

It took a few tries but Rabbit was finally able to shift The Jon so that he could slip some water through his black metal lips, after a moment he woke up the tiniest bit and was able to drink on his own, his wings perking as his energy returned. 

 

Finally he flicked his wings and stretched, the same way he did when waking from stasis, and smiled up at Michael and Rabbit.

“Thanks Rabbit, I’m all better now.” He insisted, still seated on Michael’s palm happily swinging his legs over the edge.

“Y-Y-You can’t S-Scare us like that Tha Jon!” Rabbit chastised, The Jon fluttered up to hover at Rabbits eye level, “Y-You could hurt yourself or something!”

The Jon looked slightly embarrassed, his eyes downcast as he replied gently “Sorry Rabbit…I know you get worried when I get smaller but…but sometimes I like being smaller and I haven’t gotten to do it since…” his gaze went past Rabbit to The Spine, who was watching them intently, obviously still worried himself. “Since before we got separated.” The Jon finally finished, his voice barely audible.

Rabbit’s ears tilted back and he scooped his youngest brother into his palm, holding him close to his cheek in a hug The Jon happily returned.

“You know what,” Sam announced as he rolled out his sleeping bag in front of the fire, “There’s only a few hours left till sunrise, I’m going to sleep before I reach my ‘weird things I can handle’ quotient.” and with that he rolled over and pulled the sleeping bag over his head.

Rabbit snorted, releasing the brass bug who zipped around the room giddily before alighting back where he’d started next to Michael. 

“Sam’s got a point,” Steve said, putting his hand to his shoulder for Errol to climb down on. “And we’d better get comfy, cause with Michael’s ankle we’ll be staying at least a week. I’ll check around and see how our resources look in the morning and if worst comes to worst I can always hike back to the village for supplies on my own.”

Instead of taking his usual nightly perch on Steve’s chest, Errol spread his leathery wing and sailed over to the headrest, dropping down and curling around The Jon like a cat with its kittens.

Steve gave another chuckle, shaking his head “Well look who’s found a friend, guess I’m on my own tonight.” he laughed.

Soon, all the lights had been extinguished save the soft glow of the fireplace. Michael had nodded off fairly quickly with both The Jon and Errol curled up beside his head. Sam and Steve were sleeping soundly beside the fire each comfortable in their sleeping bags while Rabbit had settled himself at The Spine’s side, stealing a couple of his pillows and most of the blanket in the process.

The Spine didn’t sleep, not yet, not while the tiny fear remained hissing in his boiler that this was somehow all little more than a realistic dream.

He brushed one of Rabbits ear’s back, they’d always had a habit of flopping into his face as he slept, and the solid metal under his hands was reassuring. Thoughts swam through his mind, some good, most less so and he let out a sigh of steam. It would be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

The hours tick by slowly, and The Spine watches them pass with a kind of weary dread that he can’t shake no matter how hard he tries.

The weight on his side and the periodic twitch of Rabbit’s tail help, as does the barely noticeable glow of The Jon’s iridescent wings. The Jon never could remember to dim them before shutting down.

But the nagging doubt remained, whispering at the back of his processor This isn’t real, you’re alone, just another lovely dream and soon…soon you’ll wake up and be all alone once again.

Maybe his processors had degraded, maybe he’d been struck by lightning, or maybe he’d just finally gone mad with loneliness and this was all a hallucination.

Something catches in his throat and a shudder runs through him. Rabbit shifts in response making Spine freeze, Rabbits ear twitches lightly and a bit of steam dribbles from between his lips but he stays asleep.

Rabbit always was a heavy sleeper.

 

It hits him then. 

 

This is real.

 

They are real.

 

After Years, Decades, almost a Century. They’d found him and they’re safe and all of them are finally Finally together again.

The lump in his throat tightened and his shoulders shook as the tears came. Thick and black the oil dripped down his cheeks and for a moment he was glad he no longer had a voice to give him away. He wasn’t sure he could handle his brothers seeing him like this.

For the longest time the tears just keep coming and the only noises are of sleeping breath and hissing steam.

Then he hears it. The gentle hum, the soft buzz as he’s bathed in a cool blue glow and he’s too ashamed to look up.

The Jon is hovering at eye level, just inches away, both hands covering his mouth as oil tears threaten to spill from his wide eyes.

For a moment they just stare at each other, caught by emotions neither is sure they’re willing to express.

 

“I…I couldn’t sleep…” The Jon finally squeaked quietly, hands still covering his mouth. “and then I thought I heard something and then I came over here and you were…”

The Spine shook his head, waving his hand absently as if it was nothing while trying to wipe the oil away with the other.

The Jon’s curls bounced as he shook his head hard back and forth “Nonono, you don’t get to do that! It took so long to find you and we didn’t even know if you were alive anymore and Rabbits been going crazy with worry and you’ve been all ALONE and you can’t just say you’re okay cause I know you’re not!” now The Jon was crying too and he threw his tiny arms around as much of The Spines cheek as he could reach.

A titanium hand came up to envelop The Jon’s shuddering form and the faebot sobs openly. 

{I’m Sorry}

His voice is distorted, staticy, almost muffled by the wireless telegraph but it’s still The Spine’s soft, deep voice that even without being spoken aloud buzzed in his audio processor. 

The Jon’s shuddering subsided as he pulled back and peered up at The Spine, openly confused by the statement. The Spine’s shoulders were slumped, optics downcast as he held The Jon gently in the palm of his hand.

“But you don’t have anything to be sorry for Spine.” he stated simply. 

He huffed, there were a lot of things he had to be sorry for.

{You shouldn’t have had to come and find me. I should have kept you safe to begin with. We never should have been separated in the first place.}

 

The Jon could hear the sorrow and self-loathing even through the muddled telegraph.

He remembers the night only in flashes and broken images as he’d been small at the time and hidden away quickly. 

Crushing glass and angry voices shouting “Monster!” and “Abomination!” as their father pleads and begs for these men to think about what they’re doing. Sounds of panic and The Spine fighting back and he doesn’t remember the rest because Rabbits found his switch and is whispering that “Everything will be just fine” as the faebot loses all power.

 

{When they came. I couldn’t control myself and then I ran. I should have stayed…should have protected you better.}

The Jon knelt on his brother’s palm reaching out to lay a comforting hand on The Spine’s cheek “They would have killed you, Pappy was only just able to hide us away,” he says gently.

The Spine pulls away from the smaller bot’s touch, looking away in shame {I abandoned you.}

“No you didn’t.” He persists

{I let the animal part of me take over and I left you there with those…men. They could have killed you and the only thing in my head was getting to the forest.}

“You didn’t leave us there alone; you left us there with Pappy! And we don’t blame you for running; you weren’t yourself.”

{I was the wrong part of myself} he said bitterly.

“That’s the part that kept you alive long enough for us to find you, The Spine.”

He snorted, hot steam hissing from his lips. 

{Living…hah…years, decades lost in a haze of animal instincts, mindless wariness at anyone who came near me. Not that those instincts tended to be wrong…}

He eyed the sleeping humans with an edge of distrust.

“Those were bad men Spine. Stupid, scared men who would have hurt you if you hadn’t fought back. Not all men are like that Spine. Michael isn’t, neither are Sam or Steve.” 

His wings whirred as he fluttered out of his brother’s palm, face more serious than one would expect from the normally lackadaisical faebot as he hovered close to his brother’s face forcing him to meet his gaze.

“You don’t gotta apologize for nothin’. We’re safe now, and me ‘n Rabbit are here, and you know what, th’Spine?!”

There was a long pause. The Spine flicked his tail and heaved a sigh, not quite meeting the Jon’s eyes.

“You know what!”

The Spine relented, {What, Jon?}

“We’re here for you!” he poked him in the nose. “And you’re here for us and that’s all that matters now!”

The Spine looked down to his hooves. He shifted uncomfortably, hugging his arms to himself, and turned away a bit.

{But I wasn’t—}

“Nope!” The Jon buzzed back into his line of site, hands on tiny hips and face serious “You’re here now and you’re safe and I know jus’ what you’re thinking, th’Spine, you’re thinking a’ all the things that could’a happened to us.”

{How do y—?}

“‘Cause I worry too, you know!” the Jon scowled. “But no one got hurt and we’re all okay and I don’t care what you say, Spine, there wasn’t nothin’ better you could have done than stayed here and safe!”

The Spine wasn’t sure how to respond, couldn’t find an argument to The Jon’s reassurances. 

 

He didn’t have to because the weight at his side shifted and with a click-tick-whirr of clockwork Rabbit started to wake from stasis.

“What’s goin on?” Rabbit slurred, his systems still sluggishly attempting to switch back on as he blinked blearily.

The Jon looked to The Spine for moment before mumbling “I had a bad dream.”

Rabbit smiled groggily as he pulled himself to his feet. “Well why would’ja go and do a thing like that? We’re all together now, an I’m not gonna let nothin’ happen to either of you.” He pulled them both into a tight hug.

“Now come on, let’s all try and get some shut eye.” He wiped the last of the oil from The Spines cheeks with his sleeve, smiling but not commenting as he scooped The Jon into his arms. “Bet we’re gonna have a long D-D-day ahead of us, wanna be ready for it.”

The Spine shifted into a more comfortable position and Rabbit settled down between his forelegs, The Jon snuggled into the crook of his arm and there the three of them, finally, slept.


End file.
